


Love Story at Table 5

by JEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Waiter Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEvans/pseuds/JEvans
Summary: Based on Tumblr Post https://thelordsoftherings.tumblr.com/post/187624714124/1208-lotusCastiel gets stood up and Dean is his server. The rest is history!





	Love Story at Table 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time posting on Ao3 so the formatting might be a little weird. I hope you like it!

Dean had been on his feet since nine a.m. and was ready for his shift to be over. His feet hurt, the florescent lights were giving him a headache and that damn regular left his number instead of a tip... again. He was just over it.  


But then around three o’clock, toward the end of Dean’s shift, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen walked in. I mean this guy was adorable; tussled black hair, ridiculously blue eyes, and full lips that had Dean just dying for a taste.  


“Welcome to Roadhouse Diner, can I get you a seat at the counter?” Dean put on his cockiest smile for the newcomer.  


“No thank you, I’m actually waiting on someone. A booth would be preferable.”  


God his voice was absolute sex, so deep and… wait did he say he’s waiting for someone? 

Dean tried his best not to look disappointed as he led the man to table five. All he wanted was a little conversation and a cute guy to end his shift on a high note. Oh well, he thought, at least I get to go home soon. 

By the time the man had ordered his coke and some fries to start, Dean had learned his name was Castiel and he was new in town. Dean asked about who he was meeting and Castiel smiled a little.

“I didn’t want to agree to it, but my brother insisted on setting me up with someone he knows from work. Now that I’m here though, I find I’m actually a little excited.”

“Well I hope it works out, man!”

Dean left him alone for a few minutes, then came back to fill up his coke. The minutes ticked by, ten turned to fifteen, turned to thirty, and Castiel was still sitting by himself. By this time, Dean had refilled his coke twice more and he noticed, with each passing minute, Castiel was sinking further and further into the booth.

About forty-five minutes after Castiel walked in the door, Dean’s shift ended. He went up to the guy who, at this point, looked like a kicked puppy. “Hey Cas, my shifts up.”

“Oh, Dean, I’m sorry, I can pay for what I’ve had!”

“No, no that’s not…It’s on me, don’t worry about it. I was actually starving and wondered if I could maybe join you for a burger?”

“Please, you don’t need to take pity on me. I can handle a little rejection.”

“Honestly, I was really disappointed when you said you were meeting someone. I think you’re a very attractive man and they’re completely missing out.” Dean blushed a little, looking at his feet.

“I would really appreciate the company, Dean. Thank you.”

They ended up staying at the Diner for over two more hours talking and laughing. Dean found he adored Cas’ laugh and wanted to hear it as much as he could. 

When they finally kissed their good-bye up against the side of the Impala, Dean was very grateful for whatever jerk decided Castiel wasn’t worth their time.


End file.
